


Ever Widening Gyre

by Neutral_Zone



Category: Dreaming of Sunshine - Silver Queen
Genre: Gen, Jashinism, Land of Hot Springs Arc, Orochimaru Got Et, Orochimaru POV, Orochimaru gets eaten, curse seal, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:54:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24150139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neutral_Zone/pseuds/Neutral_Zone
Summary: When Anko accompanies Shikako to Hot Springs instead of Aoba, strange things happen.  From inside her Curse Seal, Orochimaru freaks out.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 114
Collections: Heliocentrism — a Dreaming of Sunshine recursive collection





	Ever Widening Gyre

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [What We Have Lived to Learn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20465411) by [Charientist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charientist/pseuds/Charientist). 



> After reading What We Have Lived to Learn Chapter 1, I decided to try Orochimaru's perspective on the incident. It's not great, and if someone wanted to help me rewrite it better, that would be nice, but for now, it's written.

The fragment of Orochimaru that lived in Anko’s seal was well used to the containment seal that ringed it. It dozed, lightly, allowing the Curse Seal to do what it was designed to—tempt, prod, adapt. Eventually it would work around this quarantine, and then it would put on the pressure. They would slap on more barriers, and it would continue.

Abruptly, the fragment was pulled out of its slumber, as the world gonged with a festering, draining chakra, the likes of which it had never known, pulling, tugging, dragging like an undercurrent or a whirlpool. The drain was so rapid, in desperation Orochimaru set the Curse Seal to pull on Anko’s energy in turn, because that way was _death, death, death,_ and the drain subsided then came back and _nonononono_ …

Can’t stay, can’t stay, must leave—straining against the containment, straining against his own Curse Seal, binding this self to Anko, he _pushed, pushed, pushed,_ then broke loose, fleeing.

The seal being woven by the Jashinists caught the fleeing fragment, full of natural chakra and stolen life force, and consumed it.

**Author's Note:**

> "Turning and turning in the widening gyre  
> The falcon cannot hear the falconer;  
> Things fall apart; the centre cannot hold;  
> Mere anarchy is loosed upon the world,  
> The blood-dimmed tide is loosed, and everywhere  
> The ceremony of innocence is drowned;  
> The best lack all conviction, while the worst  
> Are full of passionate intensity."  
> -The Second Coming by W. B. Yeats


End file.
